A Pirates life for me
by xSlashable
Summary: Why did Jack decide to become a pirate? Here's the story! chapter six UP! Please R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC. I don't even own the idea of making a story about Jack's live. Bummer… All Dutch people how would like to read a good story, try the stories of Sue-AnneSparrow, she started the idea of making a story of why Jack became a pirate.**

**I am Dutch,soif thereare any spellingmistakes. Youcan tell me, but please,do not send a review only to corect my spelling! One thing I would like to know, what the hell is the past tense of urn? You tell me:P

* * *

**

_**A Pirates life for me**_

_Prologue_

The sun was shining bright upon the town, and a little boy walked through the little alleyways. It was hot, especially for English weather. He was thirsty and wished he had brought something to drink with him. He couldn't go home, not yet. If he would, his father would go mad, in both meanings of the word. It was terrible not to be able to go home when that was the one thing you really wanted to do.

The boy was almost eight years now, and for the last two years it had been really tuff for him. He had to do so much by himself. But, than again, his father was a hard worker, he urns money, lots of it.

His father and mother had lived in a very small house. Near the sea, he loved the sea. The sound of it was beautiful, and the powerful waves of water that made the boats swing. Every day he would go to the sea and just sit there. His mother was a nice woman who didn't mind, but his father on the other hand, hated him. Or at least he thought his father hated him. Every time if the man saw him on the beach, he would be furious and yell things like:

'How many times do I have to tell you? Don't sit by the sea! You have to work hard to get a good job later and to urn money! The sea makes you lazy!' And he believed it, the boy believed his father. He wouldn't go to the sea ever again. It was bad. The sea had made him lazy. Still it was his favourite place in the world. But he had to stay as far away as he could.

It was something about two years ago, his father had decided to move to another place. To a bigger house.

It had been a good house, but there was no sea. Not even a little river. Nothing at all. At first he had hated it, but now, he was happy with it. He wasn't able to go to the sea, but he wouldn't get lazy. His father had done the right thing.

But his mother, she moved to her home town again. She didn't want to spent any more time with her husband. After that, his father had developed a habit, drinking. Not only his mother was gone, Nina and Daisy where also gone, they had gone with there mother. Nina was two years younger than he was and Daisy was only one when she left England. Sometimes he wondered why his mother left him behind. She probably didn't love him or so. Because if she did, she wouldn't had left him with that awful man. His father was a selfish bastard, but than again, it was his father. And if his mother didn't love him, he was better of to be here, with his father.

The sun was now burning hot, it had to be twelve o'clock or so. The little boy sat down against one of the walls in the alley. It was some cooler here. He wondered how long he could sit here, without water. Or food for that matter. He heard the voices of the people talking in the street next to the alley. He listened, but couldn't figure out what they where saying. He wished he hadn't brought up his mother at breakfast. His father had threw his plate at him. And that had scared him. The man had done things like that often. But, it still scared him. His father had never hit him. Still the man could do it, if he wasn't careful, his father might just start hitting him. The boy sighted. He longed for the sea, the place where the land and the hurt of people ended and the freedom started. He closed his eyes and remembered the sound of the waves. The colour or the sea. The boats. Everything he loved. The place he was forbidden to go. Slowly the little boy fell asleep against the wall in the alley. And he wasn't going to wake any time soon. He was beyond the borders of hurt.

It was already dark when the boy woke, the warmth of the day was gone and rain was poring down on him. His brown hair was hanging in wet strings. He was cold and he didn't feel well to. The boy got to his feet and started to walk home, he was very hungry and it made him feel weak and sick. He hadn't had anything to eat since that morning his father was pissed and ordered him to leave. He wondered if his father would still be angry with him. He hoped not, that would mean he probably didn't get any food. His father was right of course, it was his fault. He had been stupid enough to begin about his mother. He walked to his home and by the time he got there he was so cold he didn't even feel his own toes anymore. He opened the door and walked inside the big house. Immediately his father came running to him.

"Where have you been?" He said furious. The boy looked at him with scared eyes. "Well?"

"I am sorry!" The boy cried out.

"You are sorry?" The father had his arms crossed and his eyes where narrow stripes. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" The boy looked at the ground ashamed.

"It won't happen again. I swear."

"No, I know it won't happen again." The boy looked at his father, afraid. "If you ever, ever do such a thing again..." The man turned around and walked away, leaving a confused wet boy. With tears in his eyes. He had seen his father angry before. But he had never dared staying out this late, and his father was furious. And the boy knew his father wouldn't forget this day any time soon.

A year passed by and his father was getting drunk more often and was never happy. Always there was something wrong and it scared the boy, his father had forgotten his birthday. As far as the boy knew. His father was even forgotten how the boy was called, Jack Sparrow.

* * *

**Well, tell me what ye think matey, and if yer wish is that I write more, more I shall write!**

**If yer be so kind, give me one of those nice reviews!**


	2. Nothing

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Here is chapter one!

* * *

**

_Chapter one  
__Nothing_

Jack was eating a dry piece of bread, when his father came rushing in the kitchen. He was mumbling about stupid lazy people who never cleaned up after themselves.

"Remember boy," the father turned to the boy, "never be lazy, always clean your own mess." And the man was gone again. Jack wasn't lazy, he didn't dare. If he was, his father would set him outside the house and leave him to figure life out on his own. Jack was scared of the man, terrified more likely. He had to be perfect, and perfect meant active, smart and boring. Jack sighted and threw the leftovers of his bread to Uno, his dog. He had found the poor animal on the streets and his father let him kept it. Jack was surprised he thought his father wouldn't allow a dog in the house. The perfect clean house.

The more days passed the more Jack began to understand, he had no chance of ever living his own live. His dad would forbid him to walk his own road. One thing he knew, he did not want to become like his dad, arrogant, selfish, violent and boring. But, his dad didn't left him much choice. Jack walked to the room and heard his father argue with someone in the hallway. He silently walked to the door and listened. His father was yelling at some man. That awful voice, he could talk you right to the bottom. It was a dominant voice. Jack didn't listen to the words, only the sound of it was terrible enough. Jack was so lost in his thought that he didn't notice the footsteps coming closer to him. The door was flung open and Jack got knocked backwards and fell to the ground.

"What are you doing here, Brat?" Jack looked at his father with wide eyes, never had his father called him like that. "Where you listening to our conversation?"

"N-No" The man grabbed Jack and pulled him up.

"Don't lie to me!" The man pushed the boy against the wall.

"I-I am not l-lying." Jack said, his voice trembling with fear.

"Good, 'cause you didn't hear a thing." The man released the grip on the boys arms and walked away. Leaving a shacking Jack standing against the wall. Why did his father call him that? It was not that he really had listened to his father, just a view simple words, which he had forgotten anyway. Why was it such a big deal for his father? Jack wished he had listened better, he was curious.

That night Jack was sitting in his room. It was late and he was sitting in the windowsill. Watching the stars. It was a beautiful bright night out. He didn't know how long he was sitting there, but when he looked back to his room again, he noticed it was completely dark. He wasn't afraid of the dark, he just thought he had heard something. He sighted and leaned his head against the wooden board of the window. Slowly he felt sleep claiming him.

In the morning, Jack woke of the light of the sun on his face. It was still early. Jack walked to the living room. He was surprised to see his dad sitting on the couch, and was even more surprised to see a man sitting next to him. On the table in front of them there was a lot of paper, on one of them was a picture, Jack couldn't see who was on it though.

"Is that your kid?" The man next to his father asked.

"Yes." His father had that angry look in his eyes again. Jack decided it was better to leave again. He didn't know what his father was up to, but he acted weird lately. Jack walked back to his room and sat in the windowsill again. He always knew his father had a secret, but this had to be serious. His father never did so secretly about anything before. Maybe he was just over reacting and was there nothing secret about the whole thing. The boy sighted. The warmth of the sun on his face felt amazing. He closed his eyes again and let the warmth take away all of his fears. He didn't fell asleep, he just got lost in his thoughts. The door was slammed open and Jack looked up in surprise.

"You were spying on me, weren't you?" The man came rushing to him.

"No," Jack replied, "Should I?" The man grabbed him and pulled him out of the windowsill. It was a painful landing on the ground, but Jack stood up and looked at his father. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you mean nothing to me, and I don't want you sticking your nose in my jobs!"

The first words of the sentence kept repeating in his mind.

"I mean nothing to you?" He asked, holding back to pain and hurt.

"Why would you mean anything to me? You're just like your mother, a lazy person waiting for the death."

"I am NOT lazy! I work hard and if it's not good enough for you, fine! I don't care!" But he did. It was as if the last connection with his father had scattered into a thousand pieces.

"You should care, boy. You should!" His father was talking in that calm voice again, that was even worse than yelling.

"Why? If I mean nothing to you?"

"Because I am your father."

"Well, start acting like one!" Jack yelled and wanted to walk away, just like he always would do when he thought he had said something his father could thing about. Just as he was about to exit the door, his father grabbed his arm and pulled him back in.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"Yes I am!" Jack tried to pull away from his father's firm grip, but it was useless. The man was much stronger. "Let go of me!" Jack was beginning to get scared. The man pushed him against the wall.

"I said, you aren't going anywhere." Jack was pushed into the living room. "Understand?" Jack nodded, not really sure what he had to do. His father had never treated him like this before. "If you dare going out of this house, you will regret it!" The man walked away and Jack ran to his room again, before his father could come back. Why in heavens name did his father do that?

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**You like? Please review!**


	3. Undo the Pain

**Thanks for the review!

* * *

**

_Chapter two  
Undo the pain_

It was mid summer, Jack was sitting against the tree in front of the house. On his knees he had a few sheets of paper, which he had found. He was looking at the top one. It was a drawing of a little girl and a little boy. He turned the paper around. _For my two beautiful kids, love mom. _Jack looked at the writing and turned the paper again. He recognised the kids. The little one, the girl had to be Nina. And that would mean that he was the boy. He looked at the drawing for a little while, than looked at the next piece of paper.

A man sitting in a chair with the same boy on his lap. That was his father. Only, this man had a sweat smile on his face, which Jack had never seen before. Unlike his father this man looked sweat and probably was sweat. He turned the paper and read the writing. _This drawing is for the love of my live, do you know that I love you? From Dinah. _This drawing his mother had made for his father. Jack turned it around again to look at the drawing. The man was holding the boy as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Jack couldn't look at it anymore. Because this was the one thing he missed, the thing everybody should have. Someone who cared for you. Jack grabbed the next piece op paper.

This was a drawing in black and white. And it was a different kind of drawing, it wasn't his mother who had made this one, but someone else. On the drawing stood two people next to each other, holding hands. The woman was wearing a beautiful dress and the man a black suit. Jack knew who the people where and knew what they where doing. His mom and dad, getting married. He looked at the last sheet, it was a baby. Jack turned it around to see who it was. _For my dear Daisy, my beautiful daughter. Love mom. _The baby was Daisy. He looked at it again and sighted. He wished he could still see Nina and Daisy, but most of all he wished he could see his mother again. He missed her so much, but he didn't even knew were she lived. Jack looked at the drawings, he went inside and grabbed a clean piece of paper and pencils. He went outside again and sat against the tree. There he began to draw.

He drew a ship, a big ship with people on it who were having a great time. Next to the ship came a piece of land. On the land were people yelling at each other.

The sun was beginning to set, the sky was turning dark and it was getting a little chilly. Jack decided to go back in and when he did, he saw his father sitting in the kitchen drinking bear. It was usual for the man to get drunk every night so Jack wasn't surprised to find his father like this.

The way his father was looking at him however he didn't like. The man had a angry look on his face and it was clear for Jack that he had done something wrong, he wasn't completely sure what though.

"You went into my room and stole them, you know what I am talking about." The father said, and Jack did know. "You found the box and took them, when I went into my room, I found the box lying on the bed. And the drawings where gone." Jack could have cursed himself, how could he be so stupid to leave evidence. The father noticed the papers in Jack's hands. And he tried to grab them out of the boys hands. He managed to grab them and looked at the top one. It was the drawing of the boat, which Jack had made. The man looked at it for a few moments and then asked: "Did you draw this?" Jack hesitated and then nodded, he couldn't possible say one of his friend made them, because he had none. He wasn't allowed to have friend over to his place and he wasn't allowed to go to any possible friend he might have. Just as the sea, friend made you lazy. "Why did you draw this?"

"I just like the sea." Jack said honest.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you can't like the sea!"

"That you don't like it and think it makes people lazy, doesn't mean it actually does!" Jack said back, beginning to feel angry. "I like the sea, it was the place where I felt save, until you ruined it and moved to this fucking place." That was almost the worst thing he could say. He had cursed and said that his father had done something wrong. The eyes of the man where narrow stripes and he was looking at Jack as if he was something disgusting.

"What did you say?" The father asked, with the message: 'I am warning you' hidden in it.

"You heard me. I hate it here! You ruined my live!" Jack yelled. The father grabbed the drawing of the boat and slowly ripped it apart. The two pieces of the paper fell to the ground in front of Jack. "You didn't have to do that."

"You are an unthankful kid!"

"No, you're wrong, you are an unthankful father!" Answered Jack, containing his guts to say such a thing. It happened in a second. The mans hand collided with the back of his head and he fell forwards. He could hold himself from falling by grabbing the table. That was the first time his father had hit him. Of course he had been treated badly, but he had always believed his father didn't believe in hitting him. And now the man had actually hit him, it felt like the very last connection between them had drifted away. He was about to look at his father again when a hand grabbed his hair and smacked him forwards against the table. He felt blood running down his face. His father let go of his hair and walked away. Jack felt dizzy, his head was aching, and he cried. He hadn't cried for almost a year, but now that his father had broken the last connection, he cried. He couldn't help it, he didn't want to cry, but the tears came. With a cloth he cleaned of the wound on his forehead and after that he walked to his room and sat down in the windowsill. It was dark already, the clouds covered the sky so you couldn't see any stars. Jack sighted and let the memories of that night pass away. He did not want to think about it, it was to painful. So he did what he always did, forget what happened and never think about it again.

* * *

**Yeah, short I KNOW! But, I just can't make the chapters any longer... sorry! Please review!**


	4. Taking away the tears

**This chapter is going to be in Jack's POV. I thought it would be nice to do a couple of chapters that way, not all of them of course, just a few.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Inspiration: U2 – miracle drug

* * *

**

_Chapter three  
Taking away the tears_

I was hurt, of course I was. My one father hit me, what would you do? My mother left me, because I for some reason wasn't good enough for her. I am alone, alone in this world. But I have to keep on pretending, pretending that all is fine. I can't tell anyone what I really feel, I can't tell them because I have to keep on pretending that I am fine.

My live is complicated, and so unimportant. Not even my own parents would miss me if I was dead. Maybe they would even be relieved. I have been sitting in my room for the last couple of days, I would only come out to get some food and that was when I was sure my dad wasn't anywhere to be seen. I wonder if he actually intend to hit me from now on, because maybe it was just that one time. I only could hope he wouldn't do such a thing anymore. It didn't really hurt physical, it was more mentally pain it had caused. I have thought about running away from home, but that would mean finding my own way into the world.

Maybe, just maybe someday I would find a better life. Far away from my father. But till that day comes, I have to be strong and show no one the real me. Maybe I could never show anyone who I really was. Forever trapped in my own world, caged for a lifetime. Could someone life that way? I had to, there wasn't an other way.

Two weeks passed by and my father hadn't said a word to me, until today.

"Can you tell me why you draw that drawing? Are you planning to walk away?" I didn't answer him, because I didn't know the answer for myself. I wanted to go away, but I couldn't. "Answer me!" I was looking to the ground, not knowing what to say. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I pulled myself out of his grip and turned around. I knew what I was getting myself into, but I had to show my father that I wasn't going to listen to him if he started treating me like that. As I had expected my father raised his hand and hit me in my face this time. I fell backward to the ground. As fast as I could I stood up again. I wasn't going to show to him how much it had hurt. He grabbed my wrist threw me backwards. The point of the table pinned in my back and I cried in pain. "For your own good." The man said, I looked at him tears covered my vision. How could he say that? I didn't do anything.

"Why? What did I do?" I asked.

"You didn't answer me. A brat like you should listen to his father."

"I would listen if you would stop calling me brat and stop treating me like I have no feelings!" Cause I do, I don't always show them most of the time I even hide them, but I do have feelings.

"Quit the nonsense, you have know idea what you are talking about." My father grabbed a vase from the table and threw it in my direction. I held my arms in frond of my face. The vase collided against my arms and fell to the ground, where it scattered into pieces. I looked at the pieces broken glass that now surrounded me. In some ways it reminded me of my life, scattered to pieces, broken. My father was looking at me furious, that was when someone knocked on the door.

"Clean that" The man commended me, pointing to the broken vase.

"Why? You broke it." My father walked over to me and I was beginning to get scared but I stayed where I was. The man kicked me to the ground I felt the many pieces of glass piercing into my skin.

"Clean it up." My father whispered into my ear, I had no other chose than to follow his orders. The man walked away to open the door. I looked at my hands and legs, many wounds covered them. First I cleaned of the blood and then started to pick up the glass.

Uno came running into the kitchen, I looked at my dog while tossing the last pieces of glass into the trash. I stood up and walked over to him. Uno started licking my face as he always did and I got knocked over when he started jumping on me.

"Uno!" I giggled, hugging my dog and standing up again. "Here, let's go for a walk."

When we where outside, Uno was running around me over excited. Uno was a big beautiful dog. Black fur surrounded his face and his tail was light brown. In between his fur changed from dark to light. I was really lucky with my dog, Uno was the only one who didn't hate me. The only one who probably would miss me, a small smile appeared upon my face and for the first time in many weeks I actually felt a little happy.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I continue or not? Please review!**


	5. Surprises

**I'm having a lot of trouble with this story, I'm not completely sure what I must write. (some sort of Writer's block I guess.) So don't expect much of this chapter.

* * *

**

_Chapter four  
unpleasant surprise, pleasant surprise._

Jack silently opened the door and entered the house, he had expected to hear Uno running up to him and jumping on him, but his dog was nowhere to be heard. He closed the door behind him and made his way to the living room. Uno wasn't there, nor in any of the other rooms.

"Uno?" He called beginning to feel worried. His father entered the room. "What did you do? Where's Uno?" Jack asked his father.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything to that God forsaken dog of yours." Said the man without looking at his son he continued. "He just died."

"What?" Jack asked, feeling the back of his eyes sting.

"Can't help it, animals die."

"Where is he? I want to see him." Jack said, his voice trembling.

"Jack, listen. He's dead."

"You killed him, you _killed_ my dog!" Yelled Jack, tears making there way down his cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" The father grabbed some papers where he was looking for and exited the room without giving Jack another look.

Where was Uno? Where was the only thing in his live that kept him from dying? What had his father done to Uno? burying his face in his hands he sank to the ground and sat there for what seemed like hours. It was his father who came into the room again that made Jack stand up again.

"We are going away tomorrow." He said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, his voice still unstable.

"We're going away for a couple of weeks."

"Why?"

"I've got some business to take care of. That's why." The father answered irritated.

"Dad," Jack said, tears began to stream again, "can you please tell me what happened to Uno? Can you, just this ones, take a minute to explain where my dog is?"

"I just found that dog dead, that's the story." The man disappeared from view, closing the door behind him. Again leaving Jack not knowing where his dog was. And something in Jack knew he was never going to see his brown beautiful dog ever again.

Jack woke the next morning not remembering the nightmares that had haunted him the entire night. He got out of bed, dressed and started his way to the kitchen. Where he ate a single piece of bread. He had just finished it, when his father entered the kitchen. Jack had already packed his bags, as his father had told him to do, and had brought the two bags down to the hall, where he had placed them next to his father's. He didn't know where they where going to, only that his father wasn't really happy with it. Every time Jack had asked, his father had either walked away, or did as if he hadn't heard.

An hour after Jack had ate they where on there way to wherever they where heading for. His father had said it was going to be a long ride and it was. It took them somewhat like three to four hours to get there. For all that time non of them spoke. Jack leaned bored against the little window while his father was reading some of the papers he had brought with him. The sun rose till it was shining bright. Jack looked out of the window occasionally, to see what was out there.

Some time later they had arrived and his father got out, followed by Jack who looked around. His yaw dropped, this wasn't bad, this wasn't bad at all. He looked at the horizon, across a beautiful sea. He could hear the waves crashing into the shores. A smile appeared on his face, but he quickly removed it when his father gazed at him.

"Come Jack," his father walked away, Jack followed his quickly. The bags would be brought to the house later on. Jack didn't know what to do, he was clad he could see the sea again, there was only one problem. His father wouldn't let him. He had to go in secret, hoping his father wouldn't find out. He _had_ to go to that sea, it was just too beautiful and powerful.

* * *

**And again it's short, but longer that this, I couldn't make it. Please review!**


	6. Wish

**Thanks for the reviews!  
Well, here's chapter five!**

_

* * *

Chapter five  
Wish_

"While I am gone, I don't want you to go out of the house and if you dare to go anywhere near that despicable sea," he pointed a finger to Jack, "I swear, you would wish you where never born." Jack nodded, to afraid to say something wrong. His father closed the door behind him and Jack let a relieved sigh escape him. His father had been irritated the whole day, it was very clear there was something wrong, either with the job, or his father was just angry for having to be at the sea. Jack waited an hour or so, before concluding he couldn't wait any longer. And went outside. It took him somewhat like 5 minutes to walk up to the sea. He looked at it, a smile appearing on his face. It looked even more beautiful than he had remembered.

What would his father do if he found him here? Jack sat the thought out of his head and started to walk up to the sea. His smile even improved when one wave almost reached his feet. He kicked out his shoes, and let the water rush over his feet. It was cold, but still wonderful. He breathed in the fresh air, looking at the far horizon where a few boats made there way to wherever they where going. But they where free, free to go everywhere. Jack came out of a trance when he felt the cold water wetting not only his feet but his legs too, he jumped backwards. But than grinned and ran into the see, the water reached up to his knees. He didn't care it was cold, he barely felt it. He didn't care he got wet. It felt great. He felt how the sand twirled around his feet. He could stand here all day if he wanted to, of course he had to be home before his father got home. He realised his father hadn't said when he would be home again. Jack felt his heart thump in his chest. _'Relax Jack, he will not be home for a long time, he's never home early.'_ He told himself. And for some reason it worked, he calmed down. Probably because of the sound of the sea, the waves that where steaming around him in order to come to the shore. It was amazing to be back again, standing in the sea. Like he had done so many years ago. He hadn't felt this good in ages, well, since he had moved. It was weird how the sea would let you forget your worries. Of course Jack was thinking of Uno the whole time, but here at the sea those thoughts where washed away.

"So, you're here, are you? And what have I told you?" Jack's thought went dry at the sound of his father's voice, his heart thumping in his chest he slowly turned to see his father's furious eyes looking at him from of the shore where he was standing. He hadn't paid attention, and hadn't heard someone coming up to him.

"I just like the sea. Is that so bad?" Jack said, trying to remain as calm as he possible could.

"You like the sea? You-" The father ran to his son, who was still standing in the water, Jack looked around in shock. And he ducked into the waves trying to get away, but it wasn't easy swimming with all the clothes he was wearing. Before he knew it, his father had grabbed his ankle and was pulling him towards himself. Jack pulled himself lose of his father's grip and didn't even realised he was now drenched through. Before he could stand up straight again, he felt his father's hands on his shoulders. He could barely take a breath before he was pushed under water. His eyes stinging in the salt water. He tried to break free out of his father's grip, but without success. He held on to the air he had left for as long as he possible could. A few bubbles of air escaped his lips and rose to the surface of the water. He was relieved to feel his father pulling him back up. He gasped for breath and wiped away the wet hairs out of his face.

"Still like the sea, do you?" His father asked, Jack looked at him, his eyes hurting from the salt water. "Well? Do you?"

"I do." Said Jack after a while, and regretted that when he was pushed into the water ones again. Fear began taking over him, when he realised his father wasn't going to bring him up again. He was chocking, he gasped for breath and only water filled him. His body was out of air, was this what his father wanted? Did his father wish him to be dead? His heart was pumping faster and faster as he tried to escape, his hands grabbed onto something under water. It was something Sharpe for he had cut open his own hand, he didn't feel it, he barely felt the salt water sting into the wound. He hold onto the thing and with all the strength he had left he brought it down into his father's leg. The man released his grip and Jack got to the surface, panting and coughing up water he looked at his father who had grabbed the wound on his leg which at the look at it was hurting badly. Jack took this opportunity to struggle back to the shore. Where he collapsed, trying to get away, but had not the strength left to do so. He was still panting heavily as if he had ran for hours. Blackness appeared in the corner of his sight. He fought the feeling that he was going to faint, afraid of what his father would do to him if he had passed out. He heard his father coming back from the water. Jack tried everything to get away, but his father had already grabbed his upper arm and turned him around. Jack saw the blood still coming from the wound he had caused to appear on his father's left leg. Jack tried so badly to remain conscious, his head ached. His sight was blurry, still he could see his father's wrist coming down towards him. The pain doubled and Jack finally passed out, falling into unconsciousness he thought: 'He was right, I do wish I was never born.'

* * *

**Please review, I would like to know what you thought!**


	7. questions

**Thanks for the single review Anouk! I luv yah! Well specially for you the next chapter!

* * *

**

_Chapter six  
questions_

The next thing Jack remembered was waking up to a dark room. His head was aching and it felt like he hadn't had a drink in years. He pushed himself up against the bed and felt his hand sting painfully. He caressed it with his right hand and felt a bandage. Probably covering a deep cut for it felt that way. That was when the flashbacks had found their way to Jack's memories. That cut was from the thing he had used to escape from his father. The man that had tried to kill him. He lowered his bruised hand while the other brushed away the brown hairs that had fallen in front of his face. He felt the wound on his head, just above his temple. That was from when his father had hit him and he had fainted.

But what had happened after that? Had his father brought him here? Where was he exactly? The boy got out of bed and ignoring the enormous painful head ache he looked around only to found the room was still completely dark, the only light came from a little split of light from what seemed to be a door. Jack walked over to it and slowly opened it only to close it quickly before even have a tiny look outside. The bright light had blinded him and a knife had cut through his head. He rubbed his head a couple of times, before hearing someone walking outside. All of a sudden Jack knew where he was. In that house, the house by the sea. He had totally forgot about that, he wasn't in his hometown. His father and he where in some place he didn't even knew the name of. The footsteps in the hall where coming his way, Jack quickly made his way back to the bad and pulled the blanked around him.

The door opened a little and a voice asked:

"You can come out if you want." Jack threw the blanked of off him and looked at the door in shock. That wasn't his father speaking, it was a woman.

"Who are you?" His voice sounded faint.

"You needn't worry, I am not going to hurt you." The woman said and Jack saw the door opening up some more, the light was still to bright so he looked away. The woman had come into the room and had left the door slightly open behind her, just enough to see. Jack only saw a black figure standing not to far away from him. "I figured you would have a concussion, so I closed the curtains and let you rest."

"Can I please have some water?" Jack asked.

"I thought you would ask, here you are." The woman held out a class that Jack drained at once.

"Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." The woman answered, "I'm Anna by the way, so what's your name?"

"I'm Jack," Jack said, "how did I come here?" Jack could see the woman hesitate.

"Well, I found you on the beach and couldn't possibly leave you there, you wouldn't survive. You where badly wounded." The woman grabbed a chair and sat herself next to the bed. "I hope you are feeling better now, you've been asleep for almost 3 days now."

"You mean it's 3 days since..." Jack tore his gaze of Anna, he couldn't tell her was had happened on the beach that day.

"3 days since I found you, yes." Jack thanked god he the woman didn't ask him what he was going to say. "I hope you are feeling a bit better."

"I'm er... fine." Jack said. The woman let out a small laugh.

"Of course you are." She answered still smiling. "Can I have a look at your wounds?"

"It's not that bad, really I'm fine." Jack answered.

"That wound on your head did seem quite serious to me." Said Anna, and the woman walked to the door to open it so it would be light enough to see. "You probably should better close your eyes against the light." Jack tried to held his eyes open, but his head hurt so much he had no choice and closed them. He heard the woman walk back to him and felt how she brushed away the hairs that had again managed to escape from behind his ears.

"It does look a lot better than when you first came here, but I think it might leave a scar. Now let's have a look at that cut in your hand." Anna had grabbed his hand and carefully removed the bandage. Jack who looked through narrowed eyes saw a deep cut, he had no idea it was so bad. He hadn't even felt it. "Same goes for your hand, it will heal, but possible leave a scar." She had grabbed a fresh bandage and was putting it around his hand again, when she was done she walked over to the door. "I'm sorry I didn't ask before, but are you hungry?" Jack nodded, he was feeling a little faint and could do with some food. "I'll be back in a sec." Anna said and exited the room.

Jack who had been sitting on the end of the bed lay down against the pillow and closed his eyes. He tried to forget about his father, tried to ignore the flashbacks that where haunting him. But when a memory of Uno popped up, his eyes started to water. It was all to much. He heard footsteps walking up the stairs again and quickly dried his eyes with his sleeves, it was a good thing the room was dark that way the woman couldn't see his hurt eyes. He ate the bread Anna gave him, mumbling a thanks. He had almost finished eating when a question popped into his mind.

"Where's my father?" He asked the woman.

"I have tried to contact him, but couldn't find him. No one could tell me where he was. Nobody knows you or your father."

"We don't live here." Jack said.

"Well, that explains it, but I thought you would know where your father would be. I could visit him if you like, tell him your fine, I think he would like to know that, don't you?" Anna answered. Jack almost chocked on his bread, but managed to swallow it properly, Anna didn't notice though. He couldn't possible tell the truth.

"Well, er... yeah... I guess." The woman smiled.

"I'm sure." She said. Jack didn't felt like eating anymore, his father would probably be pissed off if he knew, Jack was alive. He tried not to think about it, like always. Anna saw he wasn't eating anymore and saw this as a sign he was tiered, said a quick 'sleep well' and walked away, giving Jack the opportunity to fall asleep.

It take a while before he really felt like sleeping, but after setting his father and Uno out of his mind, he managed to fall in a deep sleep, which in nightmares would find him and torture him.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**Well, tell me what ye think! I'm only posting the next chapter when I have at least three reviews for this chapter, because I want to know whether the story is worth continuing! So if you want me to continue, SEND A REVIEW! Thanks! (If ye liked it, don't forget to tell your friends about it! ;) )**


End file.
